Broken Trust
by lem0n AnI
Summary: "Why a person like you want to work here. Willingly. Maybe, curiosity. Maybe, ignorance." She helped me survive, hearing her tale of woe along the way. Never would I think she would do this to me. When she won my trust.
1. Chapter 1

**We have nothing to say... Yang : Why did we even do this? Yin: IDK**

" Why... A person like you, would come to work here? _Willingly. Curiosity? Ignorance!?"_

Night-Guard's POV:

" Umm... Money?" I said quietly, after I listened to the voice.

" What's that?" I shut my mouth after the girl's voice replied, which I hadn't expected.

" Are you still there?" She said. I didn't say a word. " I knew it," the voice said sadly. " They never stay." Wow. I felt pretty guilty. So I replied.

"No. I'm still here. _Listening._ " I heard her talk again. " You actually stayed, and listened." I nodded in case if she could see me. After this I heard some clapping in the background, then I heard a gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked. " They're coming! Hide under that desk. Someone before you made it. It worked for him so I suggest it for you." I did as she said and she helped me survive.

 _Time Skip!_

Night-Guard's POV:

" First there were six, then three..."

The girl turned out to be Circus Baby. She told me her sad story. "Hey Baby!" I called out to her. "Yes?" She replied. " I've been hearing this little girl's voice lately."

"What!?" She said very interested and surprised. "Baby, is there something wrong?" She didn't respond instantly. "Baby..."

" Oh. Sorry, no nothings wrong. I was just remembering something.." I wondered what she meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry that it's too short. ;)**

 _" If you listen to **him** you will die." _

Night-Guard's POV:

After hearing this, I grew suspicious of the man's voice that gave me my orders and tasks. Of course I obeyed to not raise suspicions. But, I always listened to Circus Baby. After all, she guided me more that keyboard that doesn't even work! Anyways every night was different than the last. But every time I went back, I kept on hearing the little girl's voice.

 _" Why won't you let me play with her? "_

 _" Look! She's beautiful and shiny."_

" Are you okay?" I didn't notice that I had started groaning. Baby's voice had startled me. She sounded very worried. I sighed, it felt good to know that somebody worried for you.

 _Time Skip ( Again? Yeah I know!)_

Night-Guard's POV:

" Today's task for you is to..." I nodded sort of zombie-like. I wasn't really listening, though I did catch what I was supposed to do. " Yeah, yeah. Okay." I walked out of the elevator and into the rooms.

" Let's check if Ballora, is on her stage." " OKAY!" I already got used to this so I checked the stage not really caring, until I saw her shadow on the stage. Well...

What I **thought** was her shadow.

" Umm.. Okay?!" " Let's check Funtime Foxy, in Runtime Audi-"

" Auditorium! Yes! I know already!" I checked carefully that time after looking for Ballora, on her stage. As I expected another shadow was there.

" Okay. I'm outa here!"

 _Time Skip_

" So what's your name?" I heard Baby ask. " I have told you my name. Now tell me yours." I sighed. I knew I would have to tell her.

" Tom. Tom Bucket." I scratched my head shameful of my embarrassing name. I heard a giggling sound.

" That's a funny name!" I heard Baby say, still hearing that laughter in her voice. I frowned at first, sort of angry at her. I thought she was laughing at me. But, then I realized how dumb I was. So I laughed as well. All of a sudden I heard the girl's voice again.

 _" Daddy. Did you see her? She gives ice cream."_

" Tom! What's wrong?" I kept on groaning, collapsing onto the ground. My head hurt so much that I couldn't take it. " I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. " I'm done with this job! Screw this!" I felt so scared. So blind and weak. I didn't know what I was saying.

" Okay. What you need to do is calm down. Listen to my voice."

" Screw Ballora! Screw Funtime Foxy! Funtime Freddy! Even Bonbon! Screw Circus Baby!" I heard a surprised gasp and some sniffling. I stayed on the floor also crying.

" You. Yo-" I heard her sniffles and footsteps as she walked back to her stage. I didn't hear the footsteps anymore as they disappeared into the distance. I started to try getting up, to leave since my shift was over. Until I saw a pair of two purple eyes staring back at me.

" You know you'll regret this, right?" I heard a woman's voice instead of the girl's voice that I was used too. I heard lighter footsteps and a woman's voice humming a lullaby.

" La-lala, Lala. La-, lalalala-." Her purple eyes disappeared into the darkness. Except for her voice. Echoing in my ears.

 _" You know you'll regret this... Right?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got more reviews. "Yay!" Thx FadedZane and Eternal Violets for reviewing, to our first FNAF story. Hope you enjoy. ^_^**

Night-Guard's POV:

Dang it! I screwed up with Baby. That animatronic lady was probably Ballora. And I stayed after my shift, when I was supposed to go home. Okay, I guess I have to sta-." I gasped in surprise seeing the mysterious purple eyes of Ballora.

" Ballora?" I said, my voice was barely a whisper. I saw her eyes get closer until I could see her face. Her white metallic plates sort of shivering. Her eyes were narrowed at me. I heard her voice get closer to me ear. At that point I didn't understand what she meant with this, single name.

 _" Ennard."_

After, feeling her breath not near my ear anymore, I turned to see if she was there. I saw her purple eyes fading away, into the shadowy background of her stage. I just stood there for a while, astounded of what had happened, until just as I was going to walk back to the vent, I heard two faint voices.

" But there's someone there!" I was startled by the really low voice. " At least he's not getting closer" I said. " You know you just jinxed yourself. Right?" I gasped. Baby! I opened my mouth to say something but then I heard a sudden high-pitched voice.

" It's just a mouse. Go back to sleep."

" But, I heard something Bonbon!"

" Baby what's going on? " I heard her shushing me. " I told you to be quiet! Or else they catch you." She whispered to me, annoyed. " Baby, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just stressed. I haven't eaten or slept well. I'm very sorry."

" Oh, don't worry. It's okay, I understand." I was surprised of her response. " Just stay calm, alright. Now, listen to my directions."

 _Time Skip ( Yes more time skips*_

Baby saved my skin again! Or at least that was what I thought she had done. " Sshh." I hear someone. " Baby, who is i-" I didn't finish my sentence, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

My head started to hurt. A lot. " Baby what's going on?" I groaned.

" Last night they found out that you never left the building. The security cameras were looking for you." I heard her giggling a bit.

" But, they never found you. I hid you too, well." I tried nodding but it felt very uncomfortable, I didn't have that much space to move.

" Well, thanks but how did yo-"

" Do you want to know how?" Circus Baby asked. I tried nodding quickly. I then heard her whisper.

 _" I kidnapped you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**How'd you like the cliffhanger. Anyways continuing to the story. 'Kay! ;)**

Tom's POV:

"WHAT!?" I screamed, flipping out. "Sssshhhh!" I heard Baby instantly shush me. I whispered angrily to her, " why did you do this!" I heard something quivering in the background.

" You should be thanking me! I saved you! Again." I frowned, she did have a point. "But, why in an animatronic suit? It's very uncomfortable!" I heard people murmuring in the background. I froze.

"Circus Baby, what was that?" I whisper yelled. I heard her response instantly. "Minnerina. Ballora's little puppets they'll try to crawl into your suit and..."

I listened to more of her directions, and obeyed. I had to manipulate these wires in the suit so that the little creepy puppets wouldn't climb in. But, one wrong move and, Dead meat.

 _A few minutes later..._

Phew! Done with those creepy Minnerina puppet things. I stayed in the suit since Baby told me too. And because I really didn't have another choice. Basically! Well thing is I stayed there. Waiting. ' Oh I'll be right back.' She told me before she left. Yeah right! It was like half an hour and Baby didn't come back yet. I was getting really worried and scared. Not just for me... But for _her_. Well, I then got startled by some footsteps. They didn't sound like they were walking. But, sort of tip-toeing. Oh no. I thought. It's Ballora isn't it. I thought.

"Ballora!" I yelled. I heard a sudden squeak. "I know it's you!" I heard some faint laughing. I saw the familiar purple eyes of the female animatronic. I saw her face. She wore this playful yet taunting smile on her face, that annoyed me. This caused me to narrow my eyes at her. She stopped smiling and frowned instead. Using one of her fingers, putting it near her eye and pulling her finger down her cheek. Mimicking a tear. "Ugh", I said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. This got her annoyed at me, and she narrowed her eyes as well, before she turned and left. I just stayed there silently waiting to see if Circus Baby would come back. I felt like an abandoned dog, left on the street. I waited. And waited, and waited as I let the shadows and darkness consume me until. I was unconscious again.

I dreamed of the familiar little girl's voice, that I had heard lately.

 _"Daddy, why?"_

 _"Why can't I play with her?"_

 _"Daddy.."_

 _"Daddy!"_

I woke up with a sudden start after hearing the girl's voice scream, that sounded like it was for help.

"Tom are you awake?" I heard Baby whisper. I sighed in relief that she returned.

"Yes, I'm awake. Why didn't you come back?" I asked curiously. I heard more faint whispering in the background.

"Excuse me?" I said. "No, I was offline for a few moments. That's all." I raised one of my eyebrows in suspicion. Then I blinked multiple times, to see that I wasn't in the old animatronic suit anymore.

"Gee! Thanks Baby!" I said gratefully. I shook my wrists and stretched my arms and legs.

"Now. Go back to your office and wait there for a few minutes and 'check' on Ballora and Funtime Foxy. The man's voice will tell you that your shift is over and you'll go back home. Tomorrow being your last day here." I nodded.

"Okay, do as I told you." I saw a vent door open and went through it carefully. As I made to the other side I 'checked' on Ballora and Funtime Foxy. I kept on 'checking' on them over and over again.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I yelled startled by the man's voice suddenly talk.

"Your shift is over for today. You won't have to come back until tomorrow. " I gasped still shocked by the man's sudden voice. I instantly stood up and walked towards the elevator. 'Phew! You're night shift is over Tom. You'll have to come back here tomorrow night and never see this place again', I thought to myself. I gasped. Narrowed green eyes stared at me. I froze, though my legs were ready to run if I had to. There was a white and pink flash in front of my going from where it was to the other side of the room. I just stared until I heard a male voice whisper in my ear.

 _"Run."_

I ran as fast as my legs could go, knowing that if I didn't it would be over for me. As I ran it seemed that the elevator was farther than it seemed. Hearing the footsteps behind me, I was almost to the door. But, I tripped. As I fell it felt like time slowed down for that one moment.

I felt near the elevator that was about to close. As I fell I slid into the elevator. I saw the doors close, hearing Foxy scratch the door in vain. I leaned at the far back of the elevator and slid on my back, down. I sat there holding my knees with a dumb smile on my face and tears of happiness, as I knew that a few moments ago I saw my life pass through my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello our fellow readers! This is probably going to be the last chapter of 'Broken Trust'. So yeah read on Boi!**

Tom's POV:

I didn't know how it was going to end that day. "Welcome back to the last day of your job. Because you stayed after hours there has been a decrease in your payment." I groaned in annoyance. At least I'm going to leave this place, I thought. I can leave all of this behind. Everything. The cameras, the vents, the animatronics. Wait, the animatronics. I thought. What about Baby? She helped me survive my own job, and saved my skin, many times! Basically I felt that I was going to feel bad if I left her there. "Aaahh!" I screamed in surprise as the keyboard suddenly popped up suddenly. He listed the types of basket I could type in. And of course I wanted the money basket. Duh! "It seems you've had trouble spelling and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for choosing." I waited in anticipation, hoping that I would get the money basket, though it seemed very likely that he would get it wrong. I was right.

"Thank you for choosing..." I waited. "Excotic Butters." I was annoyed at first, but then I started laughing. I was going to get out of there in the end. And that was all that mattered. Or so I thought. I went into my office like always. "Today you'll be fixing Circus Baby. She's had a rough day today and is in need of repairing. On the way there'll be some technicians there. Please ask them why they're there and please encourage them to leave the building." I nodded and said. "Actually, I'd be happy to leave the building, ya know."

Of course he didn't respond and as usual I checked on Ballora and on Funtime Foxy. I still saw the shadow of the person's body. I guess that's one of the technicians, I thought. I checked on Foxy, scared to see if he'd be there. I saw the other person's shadow as well and sighed in relief. Suddenly Foxy appeared and started scratching the glass. I smirked at him. His green eyes blazed with fury for a moment until I heard some laughing? Anyways he backed away and disappeared into his stage. I went inside the vent and came out into the same room where the door was. I did the usual, I walked slowly looking out for Ballora. Stopping if I saw her. Of course I made it to the other side dummy! I saw what I thought was Circus Baby, which I was right. She was a small little clown. She wasn't as big or tall like the others. But, she wasn't as small as Bonbon either. "Are you there?" I was surprised by her sudden voice. "Yes." I whispered quietly, since she was also whispering. "Remember I told you that I could act?" "Yeah, I remember. Well?" They thought that I'm turned off right now." I started hearing some crying. "What's wrong?" I said worriedly. "Something _bad_ happened today." I nodded listening to her. "Something bad _always_ happens when there's one." I was curious of what happened. But, I didn't ask her. "Something _inside me_ is _bad."_ She kept on sobbing. I felt really bad for her. "So I want you to save what is _good._ Also, you have to stay _calm_ about what I'm going to tell you. Ballora is in the room with us. She will not leave. She will not go back to her stage." Baby told me to press some buttons on this small keypad. I pressed the correct order and she was taken to the scooping room. Yet, I could still hear her voice.

"Dang! I forgot where to go." I said. Baby told me where to go. Suddenly I heard some annoyed and nervous whispering. "It's okay Ballora he is here to help. You don't have to follow him anymore. I heard more faint whispering, but then it stopped. "Ballora will stop following you. So keep going where I tell you." When she stopped directing me, I saw a door. "Open it." I heard her command. I did what she said. I opened the door with a 'surprise' inside. I saw the parts of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby. She started talking in her naturally sad voice again. "Funtime Foxy has been here today. Funtime Foxy has been here today. Ballora has been here today. Circus Baby has been here today." I turned around and stared at the animatronics in horror. "Okay. I don't think this is the right room." I yelled nervously. "We don't want to be here anymore! We have no where to go. _If we look like this._ But if we look like _you_ , we would have a home." I don't have a good feeling about this. I thought to myself. "The scooper only hurts for a moment." "No. No! NO! Help! Somebody help me!" I yelled in vain. Tears were streaming down my face. Just before I got scooped, I saw a different animatronic outside the room, waving at me. I yelled in pain for a moment like she said.

 _Time Skip *yeah don't worry this is different*_

Tom's POV: (sort of)

I finally understood what Ballora meant about Ennard. That same day I returned to my house, was the first day of my whole new 'life'. If I even have one anymore. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror to see if I had changed. And when it looked back. I saw a different pair of eyes looking back at me.


End file.
